


A Night of Firsts

by BunFluff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Firsts Pact, Jealousy, Party Games, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive George Weasley, Possessive Sex, Possibly Unrequited Love, Shameless Smut, Smut, Three intimate scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunFluff/pseuds/BunFluff
Summary: George made a "firsts pact" with his best friend and is set on following through with it.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	A Night of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This 'one-shot' was inspired by a story I'm working on right now. I'm unsure whether I will include this down the line because it will follow my character from first year to post-war times. I've taken out the identifiers of my character to be a more fun self insert!  
> Not only is this the first time I've written in years, but this is my first ever smut! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks, @oecf, for being my beta reader and my boost of confidence to actually post this!

This party had been one for the ages, and the boys and I were the masterminds as always. 

“Bottoms up!” Fred yelled as he sloshed the shot glasses into our hands.

“Oi! You could at least try to keep the drink _in_ the glass before we get it.” Lee chastised as he wiped rouge firewhiskey off his jumper. 

“Be grateful we’ve got any whiskey at all with how many people are here.” George chuckled as he triumphantly motioned to the packed common room. My eyes followed his hand, soaking in the moment. Oliver wood was flirting with Hufflepuff Beatrice Haywood. Some seventh year Slytherin was laying it on thick to Cedric Diggory, who seemed a little uncomfortable with the attention. Near the corner of the room, Marcus Flint was leaning in close to a Gryffindor I couldn’t quite make out the features for. Snapping back to reality, I raised my glass up. 

“I say cheers to that, boys! Our ideas are banger, as always.” 

The boys’ glasses followed suit and our first drink, of many, was down the hatch. A few shared dances and empty bottles later, a Ravenclaw girl stood up on a table in the center of the room. 

“Alright, losers! Who’s ready for seven minutes in heaven? I talked to some of our Hufflepuff men, and they so graciously offered their rooms for our game.” She winked at a Fifth Year who was clearly smitten.

There was a howl of excitement from a group of Gryffindor boys that set the ball rolling. Lee sloppily stumbled over to the newly forming circle before the rest of us could blink.

“Somebody’s eager,” I tease as I direct George’s attention over to our drunk friend.

“I’d be eager too if I knew there was a chance of sharing some time with you,” Fred whispered into my ear as he came up behind us. A red-faced George quickly drove him off my back.

“Shove off, Fred!”

“I was only joking, mate. Why are you so sensitive anyway?”

“Shut it already, both of you. Let’s join before they start without us!” Fred hurriedly ran over and plopped next to Lee. I looked back at George, who seemed a little apprehensive. 

“Let’s see if luck is on our side tonight, Georgie. Who knows who we’ll be paired with?” A wide grin gleamed on my face as I grabbed his hand. I think I got him back in good spirits as he practically took the lead on the way to the circle. The bottle seemed to be doing a bang-up job at pairing people I’d never thought would’ve worked together, especially when it came to Marcus Flint. When it came time for him to spin the bottle, it found it’s way to Fred! 

“Sorry mate, I don’t swing that way. You’d have a right boring time with me up in one of those rooms.” Fred said with his signature, easy smile. Marcus’ eyes scanned him up and down as a small smirk crossed his lips. 

“Your loss, Weasley.”

Fred’s mouth hung slightly ajar, while whistles emanated from the quidditch players in the circle. Marcus made a show of spinning again, and it landed on another Gryffindor quidditch player. 

“Come back for seconds, eh?” The boy I’m sure was named Charlie laughed. That’s when the real wolf-whistling began amongst everyone in the circle.

George leaned in close as the smell of cinnamon and ash overwhelmed me. “The rumor throughout the pitch has always been that Marcus swung both ways, but I never thought he’d be so public about how he came out!” 

As I turned to joke back to George, I caught a glimpse of Lee with a solemn look on his face. 

_Man, the firewhiskey must’ve really gotten to him... Unless-_

George’s elbow snapped me out of my thoughts. “You’re almost up. Look alive!” 

As the bottle was passed my way, a sudden cold washed over me. The icy contact of the glass on my fingertips sent shivers down my spine.

_Why the hell am I nervous now? This is not the time to chicken out!_

I placed the bottle in the center of the circle with a shaky breath and spun it as best I could. I sat back on my heels as the cold was replaced by tension. I focused on the nose of the bottle as I saw it lose momentum. My breath was tight in my throat as it stopped just to the right of me. A wave of relief washed over me as I finally let my shoulder drop. 

_Thank Merlin! It’s just George. I don’t have to worry about being judged for being shit at this or anything._

Before I had the time to visibly react, George quickly hopped to his feet and held out his hand to pull me up. The alcohol must really be hitting me because as I met his eyes, my breath hitched in my throat. His bright blue eyes were beaming down at me as his goofy smile seemed to be stuck to his face.

_Has he always been this handsome?_

There was a slight red behind his cheeks that seemed to bring out the color of his hair. I had to resist the urge to tuck his hair behind his ear. An eager looking Hufflepuff walked over to us and started leading us back to an available dorm room. 

“Good luck, you two.” Was the only thing he said to us before the door locked with a loud _thunk, click!_ My eyes stayed on the ground for a second before I timidly lifted them to George’s face. He let out an awkward chuckle as his eyes briefly glanced down at my lips. He flopped down onto the bed closest to the door and motioned for me to sit beside him. I gathered my nerves as I walked over to him. The drinks of the night had a second wind over me as I felt what was as close to courage I could get under these circumstances. 

“I’m so glad it was you, Georgie.” 

“Really?! I wasn’t sure you felt the same way I did.” 

“Well, of course, I do Georgie, you’re my best friend, and with all the party planning, I think we forgot to prepare for the event that we’d experience a ‘first’ tonight.”

_Fuck, why did I say that? Yes, he’s my best friend, but… Merlin, he looks hot! Just tell him he looks hot!_

A mournful look fell on his face for such a brief second I couldn’t even be sure that’s what I saw.

“Oh yeah, our first pact. I’m glad we’re still able to keep our promise.”

_Calm down. He was only excited because of our pact. I’ll keep the rest of my drink fueled thoughts to myself._

The silence that hung in the air was accompanied by physical tension I’d never experienced with him before. His eyes met mine once again, and his hand gently greeted my thigh. The firewhiskey made his touch feel like pure warmth.

“Is this okay?”

I let out a weak nod and reached for his other hand, guiding him to my waist. The contact left another warm handprint on my skin. All I could do was stare as he looked at my body in earnest. His hands slowly made their way to my covered breasts as they left a trail of fire in their wake. My eyes closed to let my other senses take over, and I leaned my head back in a mixture of nerves and excitement. I felt his soft lips graze against my neck. They, too, left a trail of fire as they dragged up to my chin. His breath was hot, and his voice gravelly as he rasped out, “Are you sure this is okay?”

“George, shut up and kiss me.”

With that, the tension that hung in the air broke, and the desire he was holding back was unleashed. He roughly pushed me on my back as he angled over top of me. His mouth was hungry against mine, something I’d never experienced before. 

In between breaths, I let out, “Wow- Georgie-- are you sure- this-- is your first time?” With a gruff chuckle, he joked, “Wouldn’t you like to see me when I’ve had more practice?” 

_Merlin, what has gotten into him!_

His words brought out a sudden need. I slipped out from under his grasp and flipped him under me.

“You know, I could ask you the same question.” He gulped out as my legs straddled on top of his hips. I brought my lips back down on his with more control than he displayed earlier. My slow movement made it easy to tease his tongue. I deliberately rocked my hips as our kiss grew more profound. Each sway of my hips brought my attention to his cock tensing against me. 

_Damn, his cock feels so nice._

Lost in the motions, I felt my core flutter with lust. A guttural moan escaped deep from his throat. With my one hand steadying me on the bed, I brought my free hand to his chin. I angled his face towards mine, so our eyes locked. 

“Grab my throat,” I commanded.

“What?!”

“You heard me. I want your hand around my neck.” I said sternly.

“But what if it hurts?”

My lips lowered to his ear as I whispered, “Good.”

His cock twitched underneath me as his lips crashed on mine once again. A firm grip tightened around my throat. My breath caught as my hips ground against him feverishly. A sudden - _click-_ sound through the room as the door swung open. 

“Time’s up- Woah!” The Hufflepuff said with shock. 

The sound of gawking came from a small crowd of people being lead to their rooms.

“Fuck, people are going to be talking about us.”

“They better,” George exhaled with a wink. 

“You’re a real handful, you know that, right?” I said as I climbed off of his tall frame.

“You’re the one talk! What was that?” George nudged my shoulder, bringing us back to our comfortable banter.

The descent down the stairs seemed much shorter than the way up. As we joined our group at the table, I spotted Lee desperately flirting with my friend Tracey but to no avail. Before I could save her, Fred sauntered over to us, blocking the way. 

“I heard you two had a ride on the wild side,” Fred teased. 

“Bloody hell, word travels fast.” George rolled his eyes. 

The night continued on in a blur of laughter and refilled shot glasses. As it came to a close, I lay across Fred and George’s laps on the couch as people came up to congratulate us on throwing such a banger and others already began asking when the next one was. We contentedly glanced around the Common Room, spotting fringe groups playing games. Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were playing truth or dare. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were playing kings cup. 

“I think we did good, boys. I can’t believe we got all the houses to get along.” 

“You were the brains,” slurred Fred, “we couldn’t have pulled this off without you knowing who to ask favors of and where even to host it. And to think, I didn’t trust you when we first met! Who knew a Slytherin could pull something off like this?”

“You’re not so bad yourself, drunkie, but you might wanna head to bed soon before you can’t find your way back to the dorm.” 

Angelina quickly chimed in, “Don’t worry guys, I’ll get him back safe. Can’t let him get in trouble. We need him for quidditch practice. Speaking of, George, don’t get yourself caught either.” 

“Don’t worry! I won’t. I have to worry about getting this one back safe.” He joked as he ruffled my hair.

“Before I bounce out of here, I should thank Cedric for helping us out. He really came through in a pinch.” 

Lee gave me a knowing look. “I know you said he owed you a favor, but I don’t know what you could’ve done for him to put his back on the line for us to use the Hufflepuff Common Room for our party. He must be totally head over heels for you!” 

“Shut up, Lee. You git!” I smacked him with a nearby pillow.

“You don’t actually like him, right?” George said worriedly.

I started blushing as the rest of the group let out a juvenile _ooooOOOoo_.

“You guys are the worst!” I laughed as I spotted Cedric.

I hopped off the couch and trotted my way over to catch him. Grabbing his shoulder before he could reach the stairs to the dorms. He swung a little off-balance as he turned around to look at me. As his intoxicated eyes finally recognized me, he let a broad grin envelop his face.

“Did you think you could get away from me without getting a proper thank you?” I teased as his grin became devilish.

“A proper thank you would be to let me take you to Madam Puddifoot’s this weekend.”

“Wow, you must be blitzed to ask me that,” I smiled nervously. 

“I may be drunk off my head, but I’m serious about that date. What do you say?”

My blush from earlier came back in full force as I gave a small nod.

“I can’t wait,” he said as he wrapped me in a hug.

I watched as he spun around and headed back towards his room. 

_Did that just happen? I never thought he liked me like that? Have I been too stupid to see it, or was it really the alcohol talking like I thought? Oh, shut up and stop overthinking it! …..He really likes me… wow!_

I merrily joined George, who sat alone on the couch. He seemed a bit peeved, but as soon as he saw me sit down, his eyes lit up. 

“Are you ready to get out of here? Everyone ditched me while you were talking to _Diggory._ ” Cedric’s name left his mouth with a bitter sound. 

“You really didn’t have to wait for me Georgie, I’ve found my way around the castle in worse conditions before.” I laughed, remembering the first night the boys and I got drunk.

“You know I made Fred give me the map that night, so I could follow you and make sure you weren’t done in by Flich.” He smirked as he pulled me off the couch. 

_That git! I can’t believe he let me think I did it myself._

“And here I thought I had pulled off some crazy feat this whole time!” I pushed past him in mock defiance, walking with speed given to me by alcohol alone. 

I started trotting to the entrance barrel alone as I called out, “You coming, Weasley? Or is this the time you’re going to let me get caught?”

I heard laughter trailing me. As it grew closer, I felt my hand wrapped in the warmth of another.

“I want to take you to our special spot, but I’m afraid of running into a professor like this.” 

“What, my brave Gryffindor, _afraid_? Are you sure the hat sorted you to the right house?” “I’ll show you afraid!” A mischievous smirk forming on his lips.

He pinched my sides as I squeaked in panic. All worry of losing house points or detention left my mind as I sprinted in the first direction my legs took me. Guided only by sparsely placed torchlight, I weaved through the corridors with no general direction in mind. I heard the giggles and the heavy breathing of George behind me as he reclaimed my short lead. He wrapped his arm around my waist, flinging me to a halt.

“Okay, Okay! You’re right, our spot isn’t a good idea.” I giggled out. 

“No, it’s not that, just slow down for a second!” He placed me in front of an old tapestry that I’d never really spent much time looking at before. 

“It must be the whiskey, but this tapestry is hilarious,” I said, elbowing him in the chest.

“Ow, you pratt! Let me show you something. I need a place to spend time together. I need a place to spend time together. I need a place to spend time together.” My eyes followed as he paced back-and-forth between the newly humorous scene of trolls in tutus, causing an ornate door of green and gold to appear in front of us.

“Georgie, how’d the hell you do that?” 

“Oh, Fred and I found this room back in third year trying to hide from peeves. We ended up asking the house elves in the kitchen if they knew anything about it, and they taught us how to use it.” 

“George Fabian Weasley! You kept this a secret from Lee and me, your two best friends, all this time??” 

He winked, “You don’t know everything about me yet, now do you?”

I sighed and playfully slapped his arm as he opened the door for us. The room had arranged itself into a Gryffindor/Slytherin hybrid room of sorts. A roaring fireplace, a Gryffindor couch, and a queen-sized Slytherin bed immediately drew me in. 

“I guess we have the time _and_ place for you to let me in on all your secrets now.” Once the initial shock of the room wore off, a record player sitting against the far wall caught my attention. 

_Music would be so good right now._

As I looked down, dozens of muggle vinyls that hadn’t been there before were at my feet.

“George, what is this room?” 

“The house elves call it the ‘Come and Go’ room. They use it to store old things around the castle. They told me every time you use it, it’s a different room.” He walked closer to me to help me sort through the albums. I picked up one that looked at least twenty years old.

“I don’t know anything about muggle music. Do you think it’s any good?” 

He took the record from my hand, “1967… Reckon we play it and find out?”

Soft guitar strumming filled the room as George grabbed me by the waist. He led me to the fireplace and wrapped me in his arms. We swayed to the music for what felt like a lifetime.

“This has been the best night, Georgie,” I mumbled drunkenly into his chest.

He grabbed my arm and spun me, catching my back against his chest. 

“Fred was right earlier, you know? We couldn’t have pulled the night off without you.”

“It’s mostly my connections, if I’m honest. I’m able to convince people very easily,” I laughed. 

“Speaking of connections, what did Diggory ask you on the way out?” He was softer than before, but the name still came out with a bitter sound.

“Oh, well, I went over there to thank him for helping us out, and he said I could thank him by going to Hogsmeade with him.” George slowly stopped swaying behind me. 

“And what did you say?” 

“Well, I said yes, of course.” He spun me around, so our eyes met. 

“Do you like him?!” His voice was a little bit quicker and louder than the softness of before. 

“I don’t know, Georgie! I don’t know him very well. He’s plenty attractive, and I wouldn’t mind getting to know him. Why do you care anyway?” 

George had an almost unreadable look on his face. He took a step closer, looming over me. He grabbed my chin and brought his lips down to my ear. His breath hot, and the same smell of fire whiskey and cinnamon from earlier overwhelmed my nose and throat. 

“Might as well get some more firsts out of the way in case he tries to take them from me.”

Whatever emotion he was projecting had completely hypnotized me as all I could let out was a small _mmhmm_ in agreement. With his hand still on my chin, he walked me backward to the bed and shoved me down. He loomed powerfully over me as the chain I got him for his birthday dangled down, almost grazing my nose. He forced my eyes to meet his with a rough motion. His commanding presence made me weak to the touch.

“I’m going to try something new, and I’m going to make sure you never forget it.” 

Before I could say a word, his hand was tight around my throat, causing my breath to stifle. _This_ was different than before. He was no longer scared of being in control like he had something to prove. His lips met mine with a fiery passion, while his other hand snaked up my skirt. The alcohol on his breath enveloped my senses as I arched my back. His finger grazed the outside of my underwear. He took his time to trace the folds of my lips as I struggled to find air. His grip loosened on my throat as his focus was on the growing wetness below.

“Already wet for me, you slut? Do you want me to make you feel good? That’s what a good whore like you would want, isn’t it?” His voice was gruff like earlier in the night. His grip narrowed around my throat as he waited for me to speak. “Say it. Tell me you want to be treated like the slut you are.” All I could let out was a whimper in response. I choked for air as his grip tighten further. “Beg for me.” He commanded.

“Please, George, please _please_ make me feel good!” I cried out as the lack of air made my pussy throb with anticipation.

That was all it took for him to pull my soaked panties to the side and slide a finger between my lips. His aura of complete control faltered for a moment as he was surprised by just how wet I was. 

“Wow, is this all for me, you pretty little thing?” 

All I could sound out was a whine filled with want. His finger found his way to my clit as he circled it delicately. I sucked in my breath slightly. He started to speed up, only to slow down again to listen to me whine in complaint. 

“Oh, do you want me to go faster again? Be a good girl and tell me who’s making you feel this way, and I’ll give you what you want again.” His finger still slowly teasing me as a smirk played at his lips.

“You are” 

“Who?” 

“You are George.” 

“Say my name again,” I moaned out his name louder as he started to speed up again.

“That’s right, love. I own this precious little pussy, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

His domineering aura came back in full force as he ripped my panties off. I couldn’t think or see straight when the rhythm of his teasing started to change again. 

_What is he doing with his fingers?_ In all my years of doing things myself, it never felt like _this_. 

His lips met my ear, and he whispered, “Feel that love? That’s my name giving you that pleasure. It’s forever cemented at this moment that I’m the one who can make you feel this way.” 

It took all my might to concentrate on his movements instead of how they made me feel. 

_Merlin, he really is spelling out his name on my clit!_

“Fuuuck,” I finally cried out as my hips arched up even further. 

“Oh, you want more love?” I heard him whisper out the lubricant charm as his fingers slid inside me. The cool sensation of the lube mixed with the heat of his fingers caused me to whimper. George let out a gravelly chuckle as he sped up his tempo. With both his hands working on me and nothing to hold me down, I gripped the sheets with every ounce of strength I had left. The only thing that existed in this moment was the feeling he was causing. His fingers curved as he hit me in a spot I’d never even known was there. Suddenly there was a cold and hot sensation rising from my core. 

“George, please don’t stop. I’m gonna-”

I let the feeling wash over me as everything seemed to tighten. My head was spinning. Then I was hit by longing as I felt his fingers slide out of me. As I caught my breath, all I could utter out was, “Holy fuck, where did you learn to do that?” 

He let out an exasperated laugh, “The boys and I used to trade pranks in return for magazines like Playwitch from the 7th years.” 

As he crawled next to me in the bed, I realized he did all that without even really undressing me. 

_What a cheeky bastard._

He wrapped me up in his arms and started stroking my hair. It felt comfortable. More comfortable than I should be letting it.

_Stop getting caught up in your feelings. George is your best friend, and we’re only doing this because of the pact._

We laid there for a while until he looked down at me with his soft smile. The possessive lust that once was in his eyes was just a memory, and the George I’ve known all these years was back. He had a worried look on his face like he was holding something back. 

“What’s on your mind, Georgie?” 

“If we’re having a bunch of firsts tonight, can I try something else with you?” 

“Of course,” I whispered out with a soft smile. 

He gently sat me up, angling my body towards his. His eyes searched mine for what felt like an eternity. The warmth in his eyes was the most genuine I’ve ever seen. Gently, his lips once again met mine. These felt entirely different from before. Tender and questioning. His hand cupped my face, and for the first time, I noticed just how large they were. He pulled back, looking into my eyes, he tucked my hair behind my ear. 

“Just let me know if you want to stop, okay?” 

_This was the George I knew so well._ I nodded in return. 

His lips found me again, tenderly, just barely touching my skin. His fingers clumsily stumbled across the buttons on my top as his lips search my neck. 

_That’s why my clothes were still on earlier,_ I joked to myself. He tossed my shirt to the side and, without skipping a beat, found his way to my skirt. He lightly nibbled on the nape of my neck, each bite brimming with care. As he slid off my skirt and fumbled again with my bra, he took a moment to lean back a soak me in. 

“Wow, you’re more beautiful than I imagined,” He gawked. 

“And just how often are you doing that, Georgie?” I teased as I playfully slapped his arm. He blushed in response. 

His hand caressed my back, and he slowly lowered me on the bed in complete juxtaposition to the way he had done it not thirty minutes prior. His lips made their way down from my neck to my breasts as he fully took them in his hands. His tongue just barely tasted my skin before I felt his teeth make their mark. There was a small smirk forming as the pinch made me gasp. As he gained his confidence once again, he stood up, leaving me exposed. I watched as he undressed, fully revealing what years of quidditch does to a man’s body. 

“Holy shit, George. You’re _beyond_ fit. You’re godlike.” He let out his signature lighthearted laugh as he walked back towards the bed. 

“You’re just trying to butter me up now, aren’t you, love.” 

There was something about the way he said the word, love, that made me dizzy. He spread my legs apart as he easily pulled me toward him. Flat on my back, I stared at him, fixed between my legs. He stared into my eyes with an intense gaze. 

“I just want to make sure you’re okay with where we’re going right now.” 

Still lightheaded from the sight of him. I whispered out a small _yes_. He uttered his second lubricant spell of the night as he began to stroke his cock. 

_Fuck look at his cock!_

I’d been too wrapped up in the moment even to notice how perfect it was. I knew he was tall, but it never occurred to me what that would do to him size-wise. I had seen dicks before in the magazines Seventh Years sold around the school, but they were nothing compared to his. I eagerly watched him pleasure himself. As his tip slicked out again through this palm, he noticed me staring. 

“Like what you see?” 

I didn’t respond. 

“Can you do me a favor?” I only nodded as I was too busy watching his cock methodically push through his hand.

“I want you to look at me, really look at me.” I didn’t immediately comprehend what he meant until his other hand took my chin and tenderly angled it towards his face. 

“I want you to look into my eyes and see me. Don’t you dare look away.” There was something desperate yet dominant about the way he commanded me at that moment. He propped over me and let me wrap my arms around his neck to secure our connection. Our stare was unbroken as he entered me fully. His eyes were full of an emotion I’d seen quite a bit tonight but couldn’t entirely place. He shifted his weight so he could start thrusting inside me. Ecstasy washed over me as the sensation engulfed me. The longer our eyes were locked together, the harder he pounded. The new emotion in his eyes was replaced by the all too familiar lust as he picked me up, cock completely filling me out. I let out a primal moan as my head fell back. 

“Look at me,” he commanded. 

I brought my eyes back to his as he shifted to stand up. His cock was far too big to fit inside me completely. I had to fixate on his pupils so I wouldn’t look away from pain. George pressed my bare back up against the cold stone wall. The icy freeze played along my back as he battered into my body with more force. 

He bored into my eyes as I tried to stifle a moan, “God, you’re so beautiful.” 

Never breaking eye contact, I watched sweat bead down his brow. Our breathing and the pounding in my ears was all I could hear as the cold and hot tingling started at my core again. 

“George,” I whispered, desperately searching his eyes. “George-Georgie, I’m gonna cum again.” 

He wandlessly muttered the contraceptive charm. 

“That’s alright, darling, cum anytime you want. Just don’t look away.” 

I struggled to maintain eye contact as pleasure washed over my body and everything tightened. George brought his forehead to mine, sweat dripping down his nose and chin. 

“Fuck, you’re really bringing me over the edge” His voice deep with want. With that, his strokes became more deliberate and complete as his eyes changed back to that new emotion.

_Was that sadness?_

“You’re mine,” He whispered with a final thrust. His breath was hot on my cheek as I felt him release inside me as we came to a finish together. 


End file.
